1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of increasing lifetime and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device converts data processed by an information-processing device into an image.
An organic light emitting device (OLED) displays the image using an organic light emitting layer interposed between a pair of electrodes corresponding to each other. A conventional OLED includes a red light emitting layer that generates a red light, a green light emitting layer that generates a green light, and a blue light emitting layer that generates a blue light.
The conventional OLED has various characteristics, for example, such as high color reproducibility, low driving voltage, low power consumption, thin thickness, etc. However, the lifetime for each of the red light emitting layer, green light emitting layer and the blue light emitting layer of the conventional OLED is not uniform so that the lifetime for the OLED is reduced.